


Town of Gems AU stories

by BooksAndTheSmellOfRegret (TheDreamsOfGarbage), TheDreamsOfGarbage



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Jester is agender, LMFAO - Freeform, Med/Jest is the only good ship in this goddamn fandom, Medium is a cutie, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamsOfGarbage/pseuds/BooksAndTheSmellOfRegret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamsOfGarbage/pseuds/TheDreamsOfGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where I will be posting my works about the Town of Gems Au. Please commelt and share!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Executioner

Before the war, Executioner's main use was sensing whether or not people were trustworthy for the Town army. Their gem tended to make them feel nauseous whenever they were really close to someone who was a part of any other team. Eventually, they wound up in the midst of an actual fight very early in the war and had their gem gently chipped. Not enough to shatter, but enough to revoke him of this ability. He also remains unable to summon his weapon, a whip.

For some time he lived on the far outskirts of Salem. The town slowly gains members over a few weeks. Some stay, some leave, some die. Eventually, they have a circle of fourteen houses centered around a lynching post. They moved back in, next door to someone who's made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he was too close.

"Shatter them! My gem tells me who's bad and they are setting me off!"

They yelled it every day for weeks. People die, those who remain cry for them. Their neighbor, who was a Pink Sapphire, usually just rolled their eyes at them.

"I have said it before and I will say it again: the person next to me is a killer!"

One day, they began to pay attention. Only six others remained in the town and everyone was becoming desperate to know who was harming them.

"Everyone who wants to send them up to the gallows, say aye!"

Cries of "aye," went around the town. Their neighbor walked up to the stage-like center, next to the lynching post.

"You don't understand! I could never hurt anyone!"

"All those who want this gem shattered, say 'Aye!'"

Yet another wave of cries ran through the town.

Someone went up and forced their feet onto a box and their head into the lynching rope.

"Any last words?"

They looked down at the Executioner.

"Why?"

The box was kicked from beneath their feet. They thrashed for a moment before going limp and eventually poofing into their gem. The person who forced them up there then proceeded to stomp on it. It shattered with one clean snap.

It was at that moment that Executioner knew, he fucked up.

"This gem was one who could speak with the dead! Explain yourself!"

He scuttled inside. No, no no. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

This was not what he wanted. He now knew, after watching who he thought was bad, who had put butterflies in his stomach for the first time in years, be shattered as if they were an enemy.

Tears streamed down his face that evening. Why, oh god, why. I should have known! I am nothing but a useless, broken hematite. Why don't I just die!?

"I said, explain yourself! Are you or are you not against us!" screamed the town caller.

"I am indeed. Lynch me before I harm others!" he cried. He hoped oh so dearly that they believed him.

He hoped that his neighbor would forgive him even more.

"All who say they should go, say "Aye!"

Just like yesterday, the other five gems all yelled.

"What is your defense?"

"I have nothing to say for myself. Save your own time and kill me now."

They all looked at him with suspicious surprise. The village did occasionally attract an odd sort who could haunt after they died certain ways. Maybe they should send the Vigilante to shoot him instead.

He wouldn't care. He wanted out. Out in any way, but preferably soon.

"All those who want his gem shattered, say "Aye!""

Three of the five cheered for his death.

A single tear of joy went down his face. He would see them again. They were so sorry and so happy all at once.

"Any last words?"

"Thank you."


	2. The Medium

Most Sapphires have some sort of ability to speak or see. Usually the deep blue ones can see the future, the orange ones can see the present, and the yellow ones can see the past.

Pink can see the dead.

"Why do we even need them around?"

"The dead are dead for a reason! We don't need to learn any more from them!"

"Get away from us and go hang out with your little shattered friends!"

They received plenty of grief, just because the others felt like giving them it.

They personally thought that they were just as useful as the rest of their neighbors, if not more. Sure, sometimes the dead put themselves away to a permanent silence or bickered about something pointless among each other, but when they ganged together and combined all of their knowledge, they sometimes solved the town's greatest mysteries.

"You see the Red Opal opposite me?" they said as loudly as they dared one morning.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I know for a fact that they are the framer."

"Oh really?" the town caller said accusingly. "Where is your proof?"

"I have no proof that can guarantee, but if they are not," she paused, uncertain maybe of her next statement. Probably fearful. "Then you can shatter me."

The town caller blinked at them. "Very well. Everyone who wants to send them up to the Gallows, say 'aye'!"

"Aye," said some low amount of people. It wasn't much.

They hoped that the shattered gems hadn't lied to them. Sapphire swore to themselves that if they did die they would clobber each and every one of the other dead gems.

The Red Opal walked up to the stand.

"First of all, how dare you accuse me of being the mafia, you tarnation snap crackle pop!"

"Language, Red!"

"Second of all," they said, seeming to not notice what they said, "I would never, ever do anything against our town."

Medium raised an eyebrow.

"All those who want this gem shattered, say 'Aye'!"

A few halfhearted calls went around, less than before. The town seemed to stop moving at all for a split second before two more were shouted out.

Someone prodded them onto a box just below the lynching rope and fitted in their head.

"Any last words?"

"Tarnation you, Sapphire!"

The box was kicked out from beneath them. They hung around for barely a moment before they poofed, leaving behind the scent of ink and leather. The person on the stand stomped them.

Sapphire had to look away for this. Even though their position in the town had always been Medium, they found it revolting to see any poor gem shattered.

"This gem really was a member of the mafia! Good work, Sapphire!"

They acted fairly calm before going inside, nodding at the person on the stand and waving to everyone else. When they got inside, they fist pumped the air and hooted in joy.

"Thank you!" For the first time in forever, they felt as if the town really appreciated them.

"You do know that the rest of the mafia is gonna come for you, right?" said one of the spirits. The Red Opal they had called out, in fact.

Sapphire stopped.

"No, no. They wouldn't. There's no way! The other Town members will protect me"

The Red Opal raised an eyebrow and shook their head. "Yeah, no. I've got one ear in this gosh gee golly grave yard and another in the Mafia's house, and they're pretty upset that you figured me out."

"Oh, tarnation," they whispered.

They slowly slid into the nearest chair, a gently worn wooden one. They brushed against a stack of books (mostly teen romance novels), knocking it over.

"Oh, god, what do I do? What do I do?"

They kept saying this. Over and over until they were sobbing it out.

"Hey, Sapphire, don't you worry, girl," said the shattered Bodyguard, an iron.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm gonna b-be shattered tonight a-an-"

"Shh, you'll die knowing you did a service to the town."

They thought to themselves that they didn't do all that much. It was ok for the Bodyguard to think like that because their job was to guard someone, but a measly medium dying? Gosh, in most areas her gem was known for being shattered before everyone else.

"T-thanks, Iron."

"Don't mention it."

"Yo, why don't you pull out your weapon. It might make ya feel safer," suggested a veteran, who was a charcoal and sulfur mix.

"Because it's not powerful enough to protect me from much of anything. It's basically a stick."

"C'mon! It won't hurt!"

They huffed. Too much emotion in one hour. It was giving them a headache.

They reached up to their right eye and tapped it. A moment later, they were tugging a long blue staff out.

The few dead that were there all gasped at it. It was no shield or spear, but it was ornately decorated in purple coils and looked as if it had been carved by a woodworking master.

Soon, they heard a gentle knock at the door.

Sapphire gasped, then asked the Red Opal if it was the Mafia.

"I can't tell," they replied. "Some of them are definitly out."

They gulped.

Gentle steps were taken by them towards the door. Behind it layed certain death in one certain form.

Slowly, slowly they approached, until they were crouched just below the doorknob.

Ever so slowly, slower than they would ever do anything, they turned the knob and threw it open.

Before the gem could do anything, the medium hit them with the staff. One good blow in the center of the chest.

"Stay away!" they yelled at them, just before realizing it was the local Bloodstone, a Jester.

"Oh, flummery, I'm so sorry," they said, far more kindly than their previous statement, offering a hand to them.

The Bloodstone, Jester, wheezed.

"Gee golly, did I hit you too hard? I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," coughed out Jester.

Sapphire eventually got them into their home and into a chair.

"Why the tarnation are you wandering the town at this hour like some kind of escort, Bloodstone?"

"I came to hang out with you."

"Yeah, but why? You're gonna get yourself killed."

The Jester shrugged. "It just felt right."

They started talking. While medium would have preferred not to have visitors of any kind this late, it was nice to have a living person to talk to one-on-one.

"Hey, you want me to get you something to drink? I have water, juice, or hot chocolate."

Jester squeaked happily at the mention of hot chocolate. "Could I get some hot chocolate!" they yelled. They seemed just like a kid in some kind of clown costume up close, Medium realized. They were too good, too pure for this town.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Medium walked across the house towards where the kitchen was.

As she was bringing out a kettle, she heard a loud knock echo through the house. Sadly, she asked the Jester to get the door for them.

Sapphire barely had enough time to register exactly how much of a bad idea that was before she heard a gunshot.

"JESTER!" they shouted, dropping the kettle. It shattered with a crash to rival the gun's boom. Medium caught some splinters from it in the bottom of their feet.

They slid into the greeting hall, grinding the shards deeper into their feet.

There on the previously spotlessly clean tile floor was the now shattered gem of the Jester.

Tarnation, this was too much, too much, too much. the Medium blacked out and didn't come too until well after everyone else had gathered in the town square.

"Thank god you finally got up, you darn near worthless Sapphire. That Bloodstone got shattered last night and we want to know if you have any say in the matter."

Their breath caught in their throat.

"N-nothing to say."

"Well, I do!"

Their neighbor, a Hematite, accused Sapphire of being some sort of bad gem.

Medium stared boredly at them. Are they really gonna pull that card the day after they had successfully called out a member of the mafia?

"Now, listen, Hematite,"

"No, you listen, you clod!"

"Excuse you, Hematite! Language!" called the town caller.

"Shatter them! My gem tells me who's bad and they are setting me off!"

This continued for far longer than the medium was comfortable with. Every single day, for weeks, as other gems of varying importance died around them, the medium was accused of being against the town.

"I have said it before and I will say it again: the person next to me is a killer!"

The day Hematite said that, the medium noticed that the others in the group were actually staring at her suspiciously for the first time.

"Everyone who wants this gem sent up to the gallows, say 'Aye'!"

Exactly seven cries of "Aye!" went through the town. They were forced to stand up on the stage, dangerously close to the gallows. The rope dangling from the stand looked to her like a mouth for a moment. A hungry one. Ready to take the heads of naughty gems in them and kill them.

They barely had enough time to say, "You don't understand! I could never hurt anyone!", before the town caller said,"All those who want this gem shattered, say 'Aye'!"

Seven cries. That's all it took for this malicious seeming Sapphire to have their head set into this rope, this maw of some hungry beast, so they could be finished off and taken from this town in pieces.

"Any last words?"

She looked at them in their last moments, the person who had claimed that they were "bad" or "a killer".

"Why?"

They had intended to say more, but then the box was kicked away from their feet. The mouth bit down, trying hard to poof the Sapphire they had been waiting for for weeks.

They tried so, so hard to get out of it. They writhed until they could not, then they shook until they could not, then they were still.

To outsiders, when she finally poofed, it looked like a small burst of light and the smell of rot and chocolate milk. To medium, it felt horribly like being crushed until she was finally fit into somewhere confining yet cozy.

The sensation of being smashed under someone's heel was not nearly as delightful.

It was as if everything that weighed anything had suddenly fallen upon them, then as if they had been violently torn apart. What a terrible pain. She felt a great sympathy for everyone else who had been shattered.

"This gem was one who could speak with the dead! Explain yourself!" the town caller yelled at the Hematite. The clear look of terror on his face was incredibly entertaining to the medium.

They finally got to join the others in Purgatory. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. The pain had gone away to be replaced by the sensation of floating in something slimy and cool.

"So, Sapphire, welcome to the graveyard," greeted Jester.

"Bloodstone!" they yelled, attempting to wrap their arms around them. They honestly didn't expect it to feel like they were actually touching someone, so they were delightfully surprised to feel the silky material of Jester's costume.

"There's no more mafia! Only a young vampire left, and it's the garnet!"

"Wait, what?" They had started to really trust that person.

"Yeah! They were turned before the elder was killed the day before you were killed! You need to seance to them and tell everyone that!"

Morning soon came around. Garnet had died. Since there was still a feel of extreme unease over the town, they all presumed that there was still one more vampire.

"Why didn't you seance anyone today?" said the Bodyguard.

"I don't know. I feel like I really need to get ready for this."

The town was glaring suspiciously at each other, the Hematite in particular.

"I said explain yourself! Are you or are you not against us?" screamed the town caller.

"I am indeed against you. Lynch me before I harm others!"

This was an exciting new update! A horrible person who admits it?

The medium was curious, yet joyful that their accuser was to be killed.

"All who say they should go, say 'Aye'!"

Six cries went around.

They went up to the stand. They looked almost guilty up there, hanging their head and showing their messy hair like a little boy who had been caught stealing a cookie by their parents.

"What is your defense?"

"I have nothing to say for myself. Save your own time and kill me now."

The five others looked quite accusingly at them. They did, of course, occasionally attract a certain few who wanted to die so they could haunt people.

In their end, three of the five did call for his death.

"Any last words?"

The Medium felt nothing but hate for this cruel gem.

"Thank you."

Their time had come and the beast of rope caught them.

It wan't exactly fun to gain someone either, the Medium realized. There seemed to be an explosion of mint and wood smell and lots of screaming.

Then they were simply there. Floating a long with the rest of the unfortunate souls who were attacked.

It took them mere seconds to focus and see the Medium.

"Sapphire! Oh, dear neighbor, I wanted to die and screamed all night over my guilt for getting you lynched!'

Their outburst sure shocked them, but not as much as having the kind of terrifying gem grab them and kiss them.

It felt just like you would imagine a gross tall guy grab you and kiss you, violating and filthy.

The Medium thanked god for Iron, who had dragged Hematite off of them.

"What the tarnation are you thinking, you limp doodled escort!" Bodyguard yelled in their face.

"Prithee transport thyself to tarnation, pillion," Sapphire said to them.

"But Sapphire! I regret what I did to you! Can't you just love me?"

"Tarnation no!"

Night had already set in. The bodyguard decided that Hematite was not to be trusted alone.

"So, hopefully tonight", started Med" I'll contact the town and tell them who the remaining bad guys are. Red Opal?"

"I already told you! Are you stupid? There's no maf left!"

"And Garnet?"

They hesitated. "It's the fossil."

"Ok, town. By tomorrow evening we should have saved everybody in town."

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Sapphire," said Jester.

They looked at the Jester. "Dear, I've been preparing to do this since I popped out of the ground."

As like any other day, morning rolled in. Someone was dead. An amber, amnesiac.

The medium felt a sort of tug. It started off very gentle, until it was as if they were being pulled into the Lynching post.

"Flummery, what's happening?"

The moment they came in contact with the pole, they exploded into reality.

So this was what it was like to seance! A wave of probably every conceivable emotion went through them before they remembered why they were there.

"Townsfolk! There are a mere three of you left! I came back to tell ye that the fossil you live by is the one keeping you from safety!"

They were awestruck at the Medium who used to be so odd and useless looking, now surrounded by light and floating above the Lynching post like some sort of angel of death.

"That settles it! Fossil, get up on the stage!" yelled the town caller.

They scuttled up onto the stage as if they thought they would be able to hide in the open stage.

"Anythin' to say for yourself?"

Fossil looked up at the medium.

"Tarnation you, you snap crackle pop. I just wanted to feed."

They had their head fit into the rope, which was once a beast and now a savior to Medium.

"Any last words?"

They flipped everyone off.

They were soon dead, like everyone else.

The Medium was still in reality, at least for another minute.

"Thank you so much for tipping us off, Sapphire," said one of the many gems who had once hated them for their gem.

"No problem. Just needed to finish my job."


End file.
